bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Gali (2001)
Gali was the Toa of Water on the island of Mata Nui. Later, after exposure to Energized Protodermis, she was transformed into the Toa Nuva of Water. History Toa Mata Early Life Gali, like the other Toa, was came into being on Artakha and was later transported to Daxia. Helryx then told them they were to be the guardians of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. She was also trained by Hydraxon in the art of combat. After their training, the Toa Mata were then sent to Karda Nui to protect the Av-Matoran from strange, sentient lightning bolt Rahi known as Avohkah which began to attack the Matoran of Karda Nui. After several weeks of fighting the Avohkah, the Rahi were finally defeated and the Av-Matoran finished with their labors. Gali then met Takua who declared that he'll be a hero someday. Tahu and Kopaka would then lead the others to the Codrex, the strange, spherical building embedded in one of the stalactites. Tahu and Kopaka knew of the Cordex and the two Toa were forced to explain everything they had learned from Helryx to their teammates. They could not leave, because the energy storm that now filled Karda Nui would turn them to ash. They then entered their separate Toa Canisters, where they remained for thousands of years. During the Great Cataclysm, she and her brother Toa were shot out of somewhere underground and into the ocean surrounding Mata Nui. She and the other Toa were supposed to land safely on Mata Nui almost immediately, but due to Mata Nui falling into a coma at the hands of the Teridax, they were intended to then rocket off to the then unnamed and uninhabited island of Mata Nui; from there they would travel through a tunnel system and reach Metru Nui, where they would begin their quest. However, their canisters malfunctioned, and the Toa Mata fell into the sea, where they floated for the next 1000 years. In that time, the Toa Metru temporarily defeated Teridax, transported and awakened the comatose Matoran of Metru Nui, became Turaga, and started life a new on the island of Mata Nui. Takua, an Av-Matoran disguised as a Ta-Matoran, found six Toa Stones near the end of that 1000-year period and inadvertently summoned the Toa's canisters to the island. Quest for the Masks When Gali arrived, she had no memories of her mission but vague dreams. She quickly met up with the rest of the Toa, and they split up to look for extra Kanohi masks, as directed by the Turaga of the island, the former Toa Metru. When they had each found six masks, they descended into Mangaia, lair of Teridax who had been harassing the Matoran of the island for the past thousand years. After encountering two guardian Manas and fighting shadow versions of themselves, they battled the Makuta and defeated him. However, he activated some sort of beacon that awakened the Bohrok swarms. They were not intended to wake up at that time, but Makuta awakened them early to stall while he recuperated for another battle with the Toa Mata. The Bohrok War Even as the Toa Mata emerged from Mangaia, they found disturbing signs of destruction, and a Matoran repeating the word "Bohrok" again and again. Going on the fact that he was a Ta-Matoran, they investigated at Ta-Wahi and found a swarm of Kohrak and Pahrak destroying it. They drove the swarm off, and Turaga Vakama informed them of their next mission: they were to collect six of each of the eight types of krana, one from each type of Bohrok. When they had done this, they could take on the Bahrag queens. Gali and the other Toa at one point set a trap for a swarm of Tahnok; however, she was almost killed and only escaped with a few Krana. Eventually, the Toa had collected the Krana they needed and found the Bohrok Nest. They reached the heart of the nest and used their Krana to give them access to six Exo-Toa, only to be attacked by the Bahrag. In the end, they shed their armor, realizing it hindered their elemental power, and sealed the Bahrag in protodermis. However, they were then immediately dumped into six tubes full of Energized Protodermis, and were transformed into Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Invasion of the Bohrok-Kal After their transformation, the Toa Nuva eventually went their separate ways, much to the dismay of Gali. The Toa Nuva would later realize this mistake when their Nuva Symbols, the source of their new-found power, were stolen by the Bohrok-Kal. The Toa Nuva regrouped and attempted to pursue the Bohrok-Kal, but were quickly defeated by them. They then set out to find the Kanohi Nuva, which they hoped could help them in their fight. Gali went into a deep, underwater cave to find her Kakama Nuva, but became trapped when a stop slab slid over the entrance. Inside the cave, she found an image of six strange Toa, which she would later learn had been carved onto the wall by Nokama as the Toa Metru fled from Metru Nui. She then found her Kakama Nuva, but was attacked by a Great Temple Squid. Fortunately, she was able to use her Kakama Nuva to escape both the squid and the cave, as she was able to pass through the stone wall trapping her. She later went with Tahu and Kopaka to the Place of Shadow, where, after facing several dangers, they found three Kanohi Nuva. However, once they touched the masks, the ground beneath them disappeared, and they fell into cave below. There, they found the other Toa Nuva, along with Turaga Vakama. They were then attacked by the Rahi Nui, but Vakama was able to trick it into trapping itself. The Toa Nuva and Vakama were able to escape. Shortly afterward, the Bohrok-Kal found the Bahrag's Protodermis prison, and were about to use the Nuva Symbols to open it. The Toa Nuva arrived, and Tahu attempted to stop them with the Kanohi Vahi, but failed. Fortunately, this gave Gali enough time to figure out how to stop the Bohrok-Kal. She had the Toa Nuva focus their power into the Nuva Symbols, which caused the Kal to become destroyed by their own powers. The Toa Nuva recovered their Nuva Symbols and returned them to their villages. 'Mask of Light' Some time after the Bohrok-Kal attack, Takua found the Kanohi Avohkii and set out with a Ta-Matoran named Jaller to find a prophesied Toa of Light. Makuta, not wanting this to happen, unleashed six Rahkshi. They emerged from the Kini-Nui, where Gali was meditating at the time. She managed to escape them, and saw them heading towards Ta-Koro. She quickly rushed to warn Ta-Koro, but in the end, Ta-Koro was destroyed and Tahu received a scratch to his mask thanks to Lerahk. Later, they fought with the Rahkshi in Onu-Koro, where Gali had to fight with Tahu, who was being influenced by a combination of the poisoned scratch and Kurahk's anger power. Fortunately, Tahu was frozen by Kopaka, and they took him away as Onu-Koro began to cave in. Gali was then able to use her powers to heal Tahu with the help of Lewa and Kopaka. They then faced off with the Rahkshi one last time at the Kini-Nui, where they witnessed Turahk kill Jaller and Takua don the Mask of Light, becoming Takanuva, Toa of Light. Takanuva destroyed the Turahk and challenged Makuta himself. In the end, the two became fused into a creature of light and shadow called Takutanuva. He opened the pathway to Metru Nui and revived Jaller at the cost of his own life. Takanuva was revived by the powers of light, while Makuta's Antidermis was able to escape his armor and influence six rogue Dark Hunters to travel to the island of Voya Nui and secure the Mask of Life for him. Ignition Once the Matoran had returned to Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva were informed by Turaga Dume that Mata Nui was not only comatose, but dying in his sleep--the universe only had a matter of days left. The only way to save him was with the Mask of Life, which was located somewhere on the dangerous island of Voya Nui. They were sent to Voya Nui in Canisters similar to what they arrived on Mata Nui in. Upon their arrival, they ran into the Piraka, led to Voya Nui by Makuta and using his substance to enslave the Matoran of that island for their purposes, and a fight broke out. During the fight, Gali was hit twice by Hakann's mental blasts and was forced to shut down. Shortly afterward, the other Toa were all defeated one by one. Zaktan, not wanting to risk leaving them alive, ordered the other Piraka to take away their masks and tools, and then to throw them into Mount Valmai, the volcano at the center of Voya Nui. However, a volcanic eruption postponed the Piraka's plans and the Nuva escaped. Upon their escape from the Piraka, the Nuva met up with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, into which the Matoran decided to battle the Nuva, untrustworthy of anyone calling themselves Toa, as they had already been tricked by the Piraka. Dalu used her twin chargers to amplify Gali's sense of sight, turning her temporarily insane (she could see places where time and space had no meaning; she could still see when she closed her eyes). Gali ran off, but Axonn found her and healed her. In the end, the Matoran were assured by Balta that they were legitimate Toa, and the Nuva aligned themselves with the Matoran and tried to raid the Piraka's stronghold. However, Brutaka arrived and defeated the Nuva and the Matoran with one blow. Gali was placed in Brutaka's custody along with the other Toa Nuva. The Piraka possessed them with antidermis and commanded them to dump out their elemental powers into a bottomless well to the point of death. The Voya Nui Resistance Team later rescued them by giving them energized protodermis, thus destroying the antidermis. During those events, the Toa Inika(formerly Matoran Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu and Matoro who were transformed by energy from the Red Star) had arrived on the shores of Voya Nui and defeated the Piraka. They acquired the Mask of Life and had to chase it underwater to the Pit. But before that, they briefly met with the Nuva. The Nuva told them they would be waiting on Metru Nui. However, they were lying: Botar, a member of the Order of Mata Nui, informed them of the quest that they should have been done with had their canisters not malfunctioned: preparing the universe for Mata Nui to awaken. They were informed of a scroll in Metru Nui that listed the tasks necessary to complete to awaken Mata Nui, so they snuck back, hoping not to be noticed so as to avoid conflict with the Turaga. At that point, Mata Nui had less than 24 hours left to live, leaving no time to waste. World Tour The Toa Nuva proceeded to Metru Nui and found the scroll. The first task was to free the Bahrag and awaken the Bohrok swarms, allowing them to destroy the island of Mata Nui. The Toa were incredulous, even to the point of questioning if the list had actually been written by Teridax. But nevertheless, they freed the Bohrok and continued on with the second task: to find the Staff of Artakha. It was supposedly in the Onu-Metru Archives, but it had been stolen years before in a Dark Hunter raid. They travelled to Odina in search of the Staff, where the Shadowed One informed them that it was on Xia. In return for the information they were to kill Roodaka. When they arrived on Xia, they found the Kanohi Dragon brought there millennia ago by Lhikan fighting with a Tahtorak, who had been placed there by Botar hours before. They protected the native Vortixx while Onua went underground into the storeroom where the Staff of Artakha was being kept. When they found Roodaka, they demanded her help: she had transformed the Toa Hagah into Rahaga years before, and they demanded that she transform them back. Lewa fetched the Rahaga and Roodaka reluctantly complied. Onua emerged, however, beaten within an inch of his life by a Makuta named Icarax, the Makuta of Karzahni. Icarax was traveling to Mahri Nui with it to deliver it to Teridax, now in the body of a robot called Maxilos. Teridax used the staff to recreate the Nui Stone and give it to a Toa who fell under Makuta's control. The Toa Nuva pursued Icarax and fought him again in the realm of Karzahni. Gali used a Nova Blast and destroyed the entire realm, but Icarax had already escaped with the Staff. He delivered it to Teridax, but Brutaka, banished to the Pit, who stopped him from recreating the Nui Stone and Botar stole the Staff of Artakha from him. Discouraged but not stopped by their failure to recover the Staff of Artakha, the Nuva split up. Tahu and Kopaka went to a southern island chain to quell an active volcano. Pohatu and Onua went in pursuit as an artifact known as the "Heart of the Visorak". Lewa went on a secret mission, and Gali returned to the now-destroyed island of Mata Nui to observe the position of the Red Star, where she discovered that there were living things inside of it. She was then teleported by Botar to Daxia to see the Staff of Artakha being used to repair all damage done to the universe by and since the Great Cataclysm. A few days after Mata Nui had died and been revived by Matoro, the Toa Nuva traveled to the realm of Artakha for their final mission on the scroll. There they were given adaptive armor by Artakha himself, and he sent them to the Universe Core, below the Mainland, where a battle was taking place in the sky. Swamp of Secrets ]] At some point after arriving at Karda Nui the Toa Nuva split up. Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu stayed in the air to help with the battle going on there while Gali, Tahu and Onua headed to the swamp down below to search for the Mask of Life. What she and the others do not know is that the Ignika is up above helping the others. They then decided to split up. Gali then found a Keystone hidden on a vine that was part of a swamp plant. Gali used her powers to create a fist of water to knock the stone off of its place, not aware that a Makuta was stalking her as she removed the Keystone. As soon as the stone was loose, Gali remembered the words of Hydraxon who told her that danger isn't what she saw, but what she wouldn't see until it was too late. Meanwhile, Makuta Gorast charged at Gali, who suddenly turned around and saw the attack. She immediately formed another fist of water that spun Gorast's flight out of control. The Toa Nuva of Water then formed a water sphere over the Makuta's head, and fired her Nynrah Ghost Blaster at Gorast. The energy formed chains that bound the Makuta temporarily, but Gorast broke the chains. Gorast fired her Ghost Blaster and Gali was barely able to dodge the blow, which gave her the chance to trap the Makuta by increasing the moisture in the mud beneath Gorast. The Makuta plunged into the mud, and Gali thought she had killed herself. She was wrong, as Gorast was able to burst out of the mud and throw a surprisingly powerful blow at Gali, stunning her and allowing Gorast to use her stinger on her back, preparing to feed on her light. Luckily for Gali, Onua appeared at that moment. He threw Gorast, rescued his partner, and escaped to find Tahu. As they reunited with him, the Toa and the Makuta saw one of the Phantoka Makuta, Chirox, falling from the sky uncontrollably. As the other Makuta rescued their partner, an Av-Matoran brought them to safety. Once they arrived at an unknown destination, they saw about a dozen Av-Matoran going through a transformation. What really shocked the Toa was the result of their new forms: the Bohrok. The Av-Matoran who brought the Toa to safety gave them another Keystone and then transformed into a Bohrok. Later, she and the others spied on the Makuta as they placed another Keystone in a small pit. The Toa Nuva used their elemental powers to set delayed blasts to distract the Makuta while they attempted to sneak into the camp to retrieve the Keystone, and they were caught by the Makuta. Tahu then attempted to trick the Makuta by telling them that the Kanohi Ignika was with the Toa in the skies, not knowing it was in fact there. Bitil thinking that it was a trick, sent a telepathic message to one of the Phantoka Makuta, only finding out that the Mask of Life had become a Toa and that the new being had defeated Icarax by devolving him. Tahu, Gali, and Onua then escaped by having Gali create a fog and having Onua dig a tunnel. The Makuta raced to the Codrex, believing that was where the Toa were headed and prepared to attack them. Tahu however, decided that it was better to go high enough into sky to spy on them. When the Toa saw the Makuta at the Codrex, they launched an attack. The Phantoka Makuta, along with some Shadow Matoran, surrounded the Toa Mistika. The heroes were cornered by the energy field of the Codrex. Antroz began to fire a shadow bolt, only to have his hand frozen by Kopaka. The Toa were reunited again and the Toa Nuva soared into the final battle against the Makuta. Sometime later, Gali was being attacked by Krika when Takanuva arrived in the swamp and rushed to help her. Upon seeing him, Gali immediately recognized him and questioned him about why he was there. The Awakening The Toa Nuva made it back to the Coliseum and were with the Turaga when they anounced that Mata Nui was finally awake. But they found out that after Matoro put on the Mask of Life and saved Mata Nui, Teridax slipped into Mata Nui's body and put Mata Nui's spirit into the Mask of Life. Gali recently went missing, but she was then found and helped the other Toa get the Matoran to safety. She and the others fought off Rahkshi while protecting the Matoran. They then hid under the Coliseum. She was later tasked with going to the Great Temple in order to figure out the Secrets of the Great Beings. Spherus Magna During the Battle for Bara Magna she, along with Pohatu, defeated half a legion of Skakdi. She later traveled north with Tahu to find suitable site to build New Atero. During this time, they saw Lesovikk heading north. Tahu and Gali eventually returned south, having failed to find a suitable location. Upon returning, they found Kopaka and Pohatu at an Agori/Matoran camp. Kopaka then told them about what had happened to Karzahni and that they thought Lesovikk had killed him. Gali then informed the two that she and Tahu had seen Lesovikk on their journey. Alternate Universe Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire, Gali ran the Re-Education Center with Karzahni. Later, in a battle against Pohatu's rebel group, Gali killed Primal, but was then killed by Krakua and Ahkmou. Brothers in Arms In The Melding Alternate Universe on Spherus Magna, Gali was a Ga-Matoran who ran a canoe business in that universe's Ga-Koro. Personality and Traits Although considered to be the wisest and most peaceful of the Toa, Gali still had an edge to her. She was not all calm waves lapping against the shore; she had a slight temper, though not to the degree of Tahu or Kopaka. However, Gali was always restrictive in using her powers and believed that fighting is not the answer to all conflicts. Gali was very powerful and she showed this power when she destroyed the entire realm of Karzahni to defeat Icarax. She strongly believed in upholding the three Matoran virtues, even to the point of locking horns with her brothers, arguing this point. Powers and Tools According to Matoran legends, Gali was the sustainer of life. She could summon tidal waves and rainstorms, as she commanded water and created whirlpools, floods, tidal waves, rainstorms, and other phenomena related to water. As a Toa Mata, she carried Water Hooks, but they were replaced with Aqua Axes upon her transformation into a Toa Nuva. She received Adaptive Armor and tools when the Toa Nuva were on Artakha. As a Mistika Gali had a Nynrah Ghostblaster with an Aqua Focus Target for amazing precision. She also had two fins on her mask to help her cut through the air of the swamp faster. Set Information 2001 Gali *The set number was 8533. *The set contains 35 pieces. 2003 Gali Nuva *The set number is 8570 *The set contains 44 pieces. 2008 Gali Mistika *The set number is 8688 *This set contains 60 pieces. *On Lego.shop.com, it says that Tanma is meant to be riding on Gali's back, hence what the connectors are on her back for. *Gali, Tahu, and Onua are part of the Trinuma combiner. Gallery *Gallery:Gali Trivia *Gali was the first known Toa of Water to have a non-symmetrical Kanohi mask. *Gali was the only known Toa Nuva to have used a Nova Blast. However, she destroyed the entire realm of Karzahni in the process. *In Bionicle: Mask of Light, Gali was voiced by Kathleen Barr. *Gali shares her voice actor with Roodaka and Gaaki. *As a Toa Nuva, Gali was one of the only two Toa Nuva to have arms the same shape as her legs (The other being Takanuva). *Gali was the only Toa Mata to use a hand piece as a chest piece. The other Toa (aside from Onua and Pohatu) wore ball jointed parts. External Links *Gali Mata Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Gali Nuva Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Gali Mistika Building Instructions on LEGO.com fi:Gali Category:Kaukau Wearers Category:2010 Category:Spherus Magna